Monsters (The Cabin in the Woods)
The Monsters are a group of numerous different species of supernatural creatures supposedly provided witin the confines of the Facility by the Ancient Ones for the Organization to use in order to murder the five sacrifices for the ritual. Each creature has a monster item that are used to "summon" them. They serves as the secondary main antagonist groups on the horror movie The Cabin in the Woods. List of known monsters as they appear on the film *Alien Beast *American Slow Walking Creepy Girl *Angry Molesting Tree *Bride *Balding Menace *Bigfoot *Blob *Boomer (cameo) *Buckner Family *Bullhead Phantom *Clown *Creature with patterned segments on its head *Creeping Shadow *Cthulhu-like creature *Cyclops *Dark Shadow *Deadites *Demons *Dismemberment Goblins *Dolls *Dragonbat *Face Peeler *Floating Leech Creature *Flock of Killer Birds *Fornicus, Lord of Bondage and Pain *Fornicus' minions *Four Legged Saddle Creature *Garden Gnome Boy *Giant *Giant Alligator *Giant Ant *Giant Cat *Giant Centipede *Giant Crow *Giant Insects *Giant Ferrets *Giant Floating Head *Giant Horned Ape Creature (Argentina Only) *Giant Lizard *Giant Millipede *Giant Owl *Giant Rattlesnake-cobra creature *Giant Tarantula *Giant Toad *Giant Woman *Hunter (cameo) *Huron *Jack O'Lantern *Kevin *Killer Doctors *Killer Robot *Klu Klux Klan *Kraken *Man in a transparent trap *Merman *Mummy *Mutants *Nosferatu *Puffy Tentacle Creature *Savage with Hatchet *Scarecrow Folk *Sexy Witches *Slimey Horned Cloak Creature *Snowman *Suffocators *Sugarplum Fairy *Tank (cameo) *Troll *Twins *Unicorn *Werewolf *Witches *Witch (cameo) *Wraiths *Yurei (Japan only) *Zombies Novel only Monsters List of known monsters that were mentioned in the book version of the movie: *Alligator-headed Dog *Cracked Skinned Lava People *Exploding Shard Babies *Fire Mouthed Woman *Giant Rabbit *Man with Steaming Pipes on his Chest *Minotaur *Monochrome Woman *Scorpion Stinger Woman *Screaming Banshee *Six-armed Man *Three Headed Child *Toxic Ghost Figure *Woman with a gorgonic pubic hair *Woman with toothed vagina Visual Companion only & unused Monsters: Monsters that were supposed to appear in the movie but were not used & were only shown during early artworks & in the visual companion. *Alien Creature *Demons *Female Vampire *Fish Man *Male Vampire *Pterodactyls (mentioned by Kristen Connolly during an interview) *Seaweed Creature *Shark-like Creature *The Alien *The Butch *The Exterminator *The Extraterrestial *The Magician *The Pirate *The Surgeon *The Witchcrafter Universal Attraction only Monsters Monster that only appear during the Halloween Horror Nights XXIII attraction that was loosely based on the movie. Notably, some of the original monsters that appeared in attraction are actually old props from previous Halloween Horror Nights, thus making these monsters have a "guest appearance". One of the best known examples would be an old prop of Jack the Clown. *Giant Alien Beast Creature *Jack the Clown *The Beast *The Thing *Unidentifiend ghost girl (argued to be either the Yurei or the American Slow Walking Creepy Girl) *Vicious Man Gallery Note: Do not add fake monsters or add pictures of popular horror icons into this gallery Cabinboard span.jpg|Gary Sitterson with the whiteboard consisting of the monsters bet by The Facility. Notably, some of the monsters were only mentioned in this scene Werewolfcrimescene.jpg|The Werewolf Wraithscabin1.jpg|Wraith Fornicus.jpg|Fornicus, Lord of Bondage and Pain Screen Shot 2012-09-03 at 12.46.29 AM.png|Sugarplum Fairy CITW - twins.jpg|The Twins 640px-Turantula.png|Giant Tarantula Krakencabin.jpg|Kraken 1000px-CITW - giant snake.jpg|Giant Rattlesnake-cobra Dragonbat.png|Dragonbat Robotcabin.jpg|Killer Robot Dismemberment Goblins.jpg|Dismemberment Goblins Mutacabin.jpg|Mutants Citw91.jpg|Witch 640px-The Dolls.jpg|The Dolls Docscabin.jpg|Killer Doctors The Reanimatedcabin.png|Reanimated Cabinclown.jpg|The Clown 597px-Ku Klux.jpg|Klu Klux Klan Pumkinmancabin.jpg|Jack O'Lanterns Yeticabin.jpg|Bigfoot Tumblr mdkxcraVZD1r4dsjko1 500.jpg|Unicorn Scarecrow cabin.jpg|Scarecrow Folk Merman.jpg|The Merman 306px-Tumblr m8xlq8mUuT1r6fkiko1 1280.png|American Slow Walking Creepy Girl Zombiecabin.jpg|Zombies Citw03.jpg|Yurei (Japan only) Giant Ape.cabinpng.png|Giant Horned Ape Creature (Argentina only) Video Trivia *Most of the monsters that appeared in the movie are reference to many numerous horror movie characters and icons, as well as the mythological ones. The most notable example would be Fornicus (who is a reference to Pinhead), The Dolls (who are a reference to The Strangers), The Buckner Family (who are a reference to the Sawyers from Texas Chainsaw Massacre, having an aspect of undead immortality like Jason Voorhees'), the American slow-walking creepy girl (likely a reference to Alma Wade), & the Yurei (who is either a reference to Sadako/Samara or Kayako). *The monsters also bears many similarities with the creatures from the SCP Foundation. The most notable would be SCP-049 & SCP-993. *Two of the monsters are played by Richard Cetone, notably the werewolf & the merman. *During an interview with Kristen Connolly who was Dana Polk's actress before the movie's release, she briefly mentions that they are supposed to be attacked by a group of Pterodactyls during the System Purge scene. In the movie, the Dragonbat, a giant bat monster in the movie attacked them instead. It is currently believed that the Pterodactyls are the earlier incarnations of the Dragonbat. *A unicorn is spotted as one of the few known monsters, during the System Purge where it is seen killing a worker of the Organization. Many fans and viewers suggest this to be a joke. **It is current unknown what inspired this unicorn to appear since it is unusual for a unicorn to appear in a horror movie. However, there are a lot of theories: ***It may have been inspired by the mythological portrayal of the Assyrians to unicorns as symbol of evil. ***It may have been possibly inspired by the cover of the book Narnia: The Last Battle, which features a unicorn with blood covered on its horn. ***It may have been possibly inspired by the horror-themed internet parodies of My Little Pony such as Rainbow Factory, Friendship is Murder & Cupcakes. *Boomer zombie, Witch zombie, Hunter zombie & Tank zombie from Left 4 Dead made cameos as one of the monsters. The directors of the movie originally planned to released a DLC exclusive of Cabin in the Woods cabin and facility for Left 4 Dead. This idea was scrapped due to the fact that the company producing the DLC went bankrupt. Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Bats Category:Zombies Category:Evil Clowns Category:Vampires Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Mutants Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Wraiths Category:Bogeymen Category:Sea Monsters Category:Mummies Category:Undead Villains Category:Primates Category:Witches Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Arachnids Category:Avian Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Lycanthropes Category:Molluscs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Slimes Category:Spree-Killers Category:Demon Category:Man-Eaters Category:Pawns Category:Amphibians Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Minion Category:Henchmen Category:Feline Villains Category:Bird of Prey Category:Dark Forms Category:Creature Category:Brutes Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Torturer Category:Nameless Villains Category:Mad Doctor Category:Pirates Category:Goblins Category:Trolls Category:Giant Category:Predator Category:Aliens Category:Cannibals Category:Beldam Category:Kid Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Robots Category:Axemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Evil Genie Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Left 4 Dead Villains Category:Merfolk Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Perverts Category:Humans Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Supernatural Category:Mutilators Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Artiodactyls Category:Perissodactyls Category:Dinosaurs